A Deal with the Devil
by MrsB108
Summary: When Guy has Robin finally cornered, to what lengths would Marian go to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

"GUY! STOP!"

Marian's voice rang out through the forest, silencing all but a few birds and small animals which scurried hurriedly away.

The sharp blade pressed to Robin's throat paused mid thrust and a brief look of murderous revulsion passed between Guy and Robin just as Guy slightly turned his head in disbelief.

There, Marian stood amidst the trees alone, her shining eyes reflecting her desperation, only to be mirrored so in the eyes of Gisborne, who had struggled so avidly to find her since she had vanished. And now, finding her here among his enemy, the place his heart knew she would be but his mind prayed to be wrong.

Gisborne pressed the blade deeper to Robin's throat and Robin silently winced as flesh was torn, the smallest trickle of blood beginning to slowly trail down his unshaven neck.

"I should have known I would find you here," Gisborne spat. "With _him_."

Robin did not move but spoke with such a seething hatred that Guy turned his gaze back towards him in an instant. "You leave her be, Gisborne. Your quarrel is with me."

Gisborne stared back at Robin and pressed the tip of the knife just slightly in farther, again causing the faintest of winces and he laughed cruelly. "Oh how quaint. Still trying to protect her even in your last moments Hood? I assure you, your words are wasted. She will pay the price for her treason and betrayal."

Marian walked quickly down a small slope of leaf-covered grass towards them, her movement causing Gisborne to look upon her again and call out, "Stop where you are Marian! Do not come any closer…"

"Guy wait! Please do not do this! I beg for your mercy. I should never have left with no given warning." Her words did not seem to phase him and she continued, her mind whirling. "You said your feelings for me are stronger than ever, please, I have not forgotten. I beg of you, spare Robin Hood's life. I will do anything you ask Sir Guy! Anything!" Marian and Robin locked eyes and Robin felt his chin quiver at her unrestrained pleas for his life.

Guy turned his head towards her and she took his momentary consideration to step closer to them, now only mere feet away, the tear tracks on her cheeks clearly visible. The workings of Gisborne's mind twisted and turned as he formed his own sick ending to this game, towards something that he wanted even more than Robin Hood's death.

"_Anything_?" Guy asked huskily his eyes scouring the outline of her filthy dress and again pressing the knife harder into Robin's neck, this time causing an actual gasp of pain from his unwilling hostage. "Do I have your word?"

Marian watched Robin falter at his blade and her heart sank. She could never willingly let anything happen to him, not if there was even a remote chance she could prevent it and she knew he would do the same for her, even if it cost him everything. She dropped to her knees, her head just grazing Gisborne's black coattails and surrendered, her teary eyes locking with his lustful ones. "Yes. I give you my word."

"No!" Robin cried, his mind frantically wrapping around the dissolving situation; watching Marian degrade herself this way was intolerable. He started to twist beyond Gisborne's bladed hand but Gisborne was ready and nicked his skin good, sending him right back to his former position; A new stream of blood flowing more rapidly down his shirt. "_Ah, ah, ah _Hood. A deal is a deal," he mockingly admonished.

Guy reached down quickly and grabbed her dress front, roughly pulling her up towards him, her wide eyes taking in all his malevolent darkness sparkling in his eyes. His breath was warm on her face as he whispered, "You will pay for your crimes Marian. _Time and time again……."_

Robin convulsed with anger and he cared not of his death but only Marian's life as he threw himself forward, the blade narrowly missing his throat but digging deep into his shoulder as he clashed with Gisborne and the two men went flying to the ground in a fit of spit and blood.

Marian stood, her eyes searching the grounds for a weapon and finding none. In a last moment of uncertainty, she flung herself atop Guy, wrenching him back briefly, giving Robin the opportunity to arise, although the damage had already been done.

The blade had pressed itself fully into his shoulder and his adrenaline was slipping quickly away. He reached a hand to pull it out and faltered, the blade dropping to the earth, his knees giving way to the throbbing pain echoing in his head. Gisborne flung Marian off his back and seized the fallen bloodied knife, again raising it high to end the life of Robin Hood.

Marian scrambled across the ground, her hands slicing on the fallen branches and rubble, and placed herself atop her great love, one last effort at protecting everything that was dear to her. Her dirty face defiant, she felt Gisborne's intensity as he held his knife mid-air, an obvious internal struggle not to just end both their lives, the only two in this world who caused him such pain as this.

Begrudgingly, he lowered his weapon and grabbed Marian again raising her up, pulling her close to him, giving one last look upon the bleeding immobilized outlaw breathing heavily upon the ground.

"Like I said before Marian, a deal is a deal…." And he yanked her by her hand towards his still resting horse just beyond and placing her stop the regal steed. Her sobs were uncontrolled but her sights were set upon her love, the bloodied hero trying so desperately to stand.

Gisborne mounted as well and clicked his heels against the horse that started to hurriedly trot away. Robin's face was twisted in murderous desperation as his body failed beneath him, propping himself upon a rock to aid in his rising, every nerve in his body screaming in pain as he watched Gisborne ride off with Marian sobbing behind him.

"Marian!" Robin called, his voice cracking as he used one hand to staunch the bleeding of his shredded shoulder. **"MARIAN!!!!"**

-----------------------------------

_Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the nice reviews. There actually was a little more of the story I wanted to tell, so again, thanks._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Guy's stiff arm held Marion at a distance and when the door slammed shut behind them, he roughly shoved her into the confines of his cold gray home.

"Guy, I-" she started, regaining composure after a few flailing steps as she straightened her dress front and tried to face him as confidently as possible.

"How could you Marion?" he interrupted. His face was twisted, an agonizing mask of pain and anger flooding his eyes and cheeks. Marion stammered awkwardly and he continued, oblivious to her incoherent mutterings of excuse.

"After _everything_ I have done for you, after _everything_ that we have been through..." His eyes shone with unshed tears and Marion caught their reflection, rushing to him, relieved at the small sign of emotion.

She put her slender hand on his black leathered shoulder and gripped it gently. "Please Guy, it is not what you think. Robin Hood and I are merely friends, we only-"

Guy whipped to face her, sending her comforting hand flying back as his mouth twisted into a dark snarl. "HOW DARE YOU! Does your insolence know no end? You've lied to me for so long and now you continue to lie even after you have been found out! There is no going back from this treachery Marion, you must see that."

Marion felt her heart flood with the truth he spoke and her only comfort was to know Robin was safe and that his life was spared. He would live on, and his good deeds would continue giving hope and a future to the lands that she held so dear.

"Yes, I know..." she whispered staring blankly into the empty crevice of the fireplace. The long dead ash and splintered wood she felt properly reflected her vast emptiness inside.

Guy grabbed her forcefully by both arms, awakening her from the depths of her hopelessness and pulled her to him, so her face was less than an inch from his.

"Show me that you would do anything to survive Marion, show me that not _everyth_ing we had was a lie...show me yourself..." He spoke with such desperation, such madness, and Marion knew this was her last chance at redemption in his eyes.

She did not move as he pressed forward, the hunger and betrayal in him waging a silent war as he neared her. His lips grazed against her, perhaps testing for a reaction, and when she simply looked at him, the undeniable surrender of defeat glistening through, his heart leapt.

She was his.

-----------------------------------

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
